Madic
Madic is an ex-BLU Medic turned crazed TF2 Freak. He was created by YouTube user SarisKhan. His theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=66zLck7OErM Disturbed - Meaning of Life (Instrumental)]. Biography Initially, Madic was an ordinary BLU Medic whose squad was tasked with stealing enemy intelligence on Doublecross. However, after a string of continuous failures by his clumsy teammates, he gradually grew insane and in a fit of rage brutally slaughtered the opposing RED team. After that, Madic berated his team severely for their incompetence and made his departure permanent, gaining his current inhuman abilities through unknown chemicals some time later. For some time he resided in an abandoned mountain lab, tormenting the local people who lived near the area. One day Orangeman, a Monster hunter and a former member of Madic's BLU squad who also left out of personal shame and anger for his former team, attempted to deal with him but was ill-equipped for the task and ultimately failed. However, shortly afterward Soldine came to his rescue on request of HECU and after an intense fight, he defeated and captured the crazed ex-Medic. Madic was subsequently placed in the Evo City Correctional Facility, where he was forced to work on his anger management. A couple of months later, he was freed by Handsome Rogue and brought to the Mastermind Vagineer who, together with Robosol and Team ZOM, was revealed to be a former member of Madic's original BLU team. The malformed Engineer persuaded him to participate in his evil plot, and sent Madic to Milltown to lead a horde of zombies in a distraction attack. Unfortunately for the BLU Vagineer, Madic had regained a significant portion of his self-control during his time in the Evo City Correctional Facility and quickly started to have serious doubts about siding with him. He refrained from taking active part in the zombie assault until eventually deciding to betray the Vagineer and help Soldine and Orangeman in stopping the Vagineer's evil plot. While Ninjineer took care of Handsome Rogue, who attempted to stop them, the trio travelled to Madic's old mountain laboratory. Then, they were intercepted by Robosol, who guarded the entrance to the lab. Together with Orangeman, Madic fought and narrowly defeated the BLU cyborg. While he was heavily injured during the battle, his efforts allowed Soldine to enter the lab and stop the BLU Vagineer once and for all. He was subsequently brought back to the Correctional Facility by HECU, though he was provided with several facilities as a reward for his vital part in defeating the Vagineer. More than half a year later, the now completely reformed Madic was escorted by Ghost to attend a meeting with Soldine and his allies in order to discuss their plan to defeat Dr. Schadenfreude and his enforcers. He displayed his success in terms of anger management by greeting everyone in a friendly manner. Eventually, Madic was chosen to join the larger group that was expected to confront the GRY team enforcers. When the situation unfolded in a way not exactly beneficial to HECU Madic bravely fought Destroyer with the help of Orangeman and Major Scout Guy. Whilst able to trade some blows with the malformed super soldier Madic was no match for Destroyer. On the other hand, the combination of his Explosion Immunity and Healing Factor allowed him to continue fighting even after being briefly knocked out. Together, the three managed to stall Destroyer for some time until the unexpected intervention of Razor, who ambushed and backstabbed Madic when the latter was attempting to rejoin combat again. Heavily wounded, Madic passed out and stayed unconscious for the remainder of the battle. After Major Scout Guy knocked out Razor, he decided to take Madic with him and seek medical assistance. Several days later Madic was present when HECU celebrated their victory in the Headquarters. When Tella broke into the Correctional Facility to reactivate Robosol for Pencer, Madic attempted to stop her escape. However, he was overpowered and defeated. Behaviour and Personality At the beginning, Madic was a regular, if secretly psychotic and homicidal, human. Despite his brutal tendencies and mental instability, he genuinely enjoyed healing. He was quite kind to his teammates and worked with a smile on his face, but their incessantly repeating failures caused him to slowly descend on the spiral of madness. When the stress eventually proved too much to handle, he snapped and unleashed his murderous side, effectively turning into a relentless, erratic and bloodthirsty monster prone to fits of destructive fury. Nevertheless, some traces of his original benign personality survived his transformation, as seen by his willingness to surrender to Soldine. During this moment, he showed his apparent remorse and need for understanding. After spending several months at the Evo City Correctional Facility, Madic gained respectable control over his explosive temper. He can not only remain relatively calm while under significant stress, but also nearly instantly plunge into a berserk trance with little provocation. His time at the facility also caused him to be better at thinking more rationally, as Madic hesitated in helping the evil BLU Vagineer in attacking a public place using a crowd of zombies. In the end, his human side took over and he allied himself with the side of good, playing an important role in the defeat of the BLU Vagineer and Dr. Schadenfreude. Powers and Abilites After succumbing to insanity and injecting himself with unknown chemicals, Madic gained several abilities that elevated him to the TF2 Freak tiers. His most characteristic power is his superhuman agility, which allows him to effortlessly leap over great distances. He is also very fast, as he was capable of easily outmanoeuvring Soldine and avoiding his attacks. Madic also exhibits enhanced strength and toughness, as evidenced by his ability to stand toe to toe with cybernetically augmented Soldine for some time. However, he was eventually outmatched by the latter in this regard. His second most prominent ability is his apparent immunity to explosive damage. He has been seen repeatedly shrugging off explosions of varying magnitude, seemingly unfazed. He used a piercing sonic attack against Soldine, though it merely angered him rather than dealing real damage. It could be potentially dangerous, but not against Madic's rogues gallery. He possesses enhanced healing factor and can quickly recover from minor wounds, yet he is unable to regrow lost limbs or shrug off severe damage like Vagineer or Painis Cupcake, respectively. Madic Agility.png|Superhuman agility. Madic Explosion Immunity.png|Immunity to explosive damage. Faults and Weaknesses *When fighting, Madic enters a berserk trance and attacks with mindless fury. This leaves him vulnerable to opponents capable of outwitting him. *His physical power is apparently determined, at least partially, by his emotional state. After prolonged and/or intense combat, his rage eventually wears down and then he becomes significantly weaker. *While immune to explosions, Madic is weak to regular gunfire. Because he fights in close quarters, this leaves him at a great disadvantage with ranged opponents. For example, he seemed to gain the upper hand during his fight with Soldine, yet he was defeated almost immediately after taking a shot from the cyborg's gatling gun. He is also vulnerable to dismemberment from weapons capable of severing limbs. Trivia *Madic's powers, apart from his explosion immunity, were based on the abilities of Painis Cupcake and Vagineer, but toned down to a mid-rank level. *His flashback sequence marks the start of a defined storyline in the Quirky Misadventures of Soldine the Cyborg series. *His class was chosen on the basis that there were very few well-known Medic TF2 Monsters at the time of his conception. *Madic's name is an example of portmanteau, two words combined to create a new one. In his case, "mad" (or "manic") and "medic". Notable Videos Quirky Misadventures of Soldine the Cyborg *''Soldine vs. Madic'' *''Enemies of Old'' *''Soldine's B-day'' *''Operation: Vagineer'' *''Endgame'' By the community *''Operation: HECU Correctional Facility'' Freak Fights Category:Berserkers Category:BLU Team Category:Cannibals Category:Chaotic Good beings Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Medics Category:Monsters made by SarisKhan Category:Mood-swingers Category:Screamers Category:Territorial